Albus S Potter and the Next Generation
by Uchiha-Seto
Summary: The Story of Albus Severus Potter coming to Hogwarts.


"What if I am in Slytherin?" asks Albus Severus Potter. "Albus Severus, you are named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. And one of them was a Slytherin, he was the bravest man I knew." Replied Harry Potter. HP7

Chapter 1

Leaving Platform 9 3/4

As Albus stepped onto the last step on the Hogwarts Express, he looked back to see his dad, mum, Lilly (who was holding her mum's hand), his Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, and Teddy waving at Albus, James, Rose, and Victorie. Then the train jerked forward, causing Albus to lose his balance and landing on his bottom. Laughing, Albus got back up on his feet and looked to see where his older brother James or his cousin Rose where sitting at. He knew that he couldn't sit with Victorie because she is Head Girl. That means that she has to sit in the first car where all of the Prefects, Head Girls, and Head Boys had to sit. He found Rose, who was sitting in a compartment full of girls. He also found James, who was sitting in a compartment full of people that Albus didn't know. So, Albus kept walking till he found the last compartment, which was completely empty.

The scenery was moving faster and faster outside the window. Albus swung his legs back and forth, feeling lonelier and lonelier. Albus pulled out his wand and started rolling it around his fingers. Then the compartment door opened, and Rose stepped in.

"There you are, Al. I was thinking where you was at." Said Rose. "Our first year at Hogwarts! I've always dreamed of what it would be like at Hogwarts, Al."

"Obviously, because Auntie Hermione was called the brightest student at Hogwarts and you being her and Uncle Ron's daughter. Well, that's what mum and dad said." Albus said.

"Well, I'm going back to my compartment, bye Al!" Rose said, leaving the compartment. Albus felt lonely now, he was still wondering if he is going to be placed in Gryffindor of Slytherin. Well he had to wait. The Afternoon Trolley arrived and Albus ordered a lickerish wand, two chocolate frogs, and a bag of Bernie and Botts Every Flavor Beans. It took him awhile to catch the first chocolate frog. While he was eating he looked at the card that he got from the package. It showed a person in a black cloak, grey skin, a slit nose, and red glowing eyes. It was titled, "Lord Voldemort." He flipped the card over to read it.

It read, "Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, alias The Dark Lord, alias, He-Who-Is-Not-Be-Named, alias The Dark Master, alias The Darkest Wizard of all time. Tom Marvolo Riddle, son of Tom Riddle and Merope Gaunt. As an orphan Tom was different than the other children. There were rumors from the other children that every time that they go to the ocean that he killed one of the children inside the cave below the cliff. He went to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry at the age of eleven.

"At his sixth year, a student two years younger died by a monster. He had the student, Rubius Hagrid, expelled for unleashing the monster. Only Professor Albus Dumbledor, did not believe that Mr. Hagrid unleashed the monster. Fifty years later, that Mr. Rubius Hagrid did not send out the monster but Tom did. A few years after Hogwarts, Tom started making gang of wizards, soon calling themselves Death Eaters.

"During that time, Tom changed his name into what wizards still fear today, Lord Voldemort. Voldemort started terrorizing the Wizard Community and the Muggle Society. He has killed thousands of wizards and muggles. On October 31st 1983, he went to the town of Godric's Hollow. He murdered a witch and a wizard, Lilly and James Potter. Rumor goes after he killed Lilly, he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry James Potter, but when he said the killing curse nothing happened. Some people say that Voldemort died or vanished. The young Potter boy survived only with a scar that was a shape of a lightning bolt.

"In the spring of 1995, in the last task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament at via Hogwarts, it is said that Lord Voldemort has risen again in a new body. The only people who have witnessed this event was Mr. Harry Potter. In the summer of 1998, Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts and was conquered. Professor Dumbledor died that fateful night. In the summer of 1999, at 'The Great Battle At Hogwarts', lots of good and bad wizards and witches died that day. Lord Voldemort also died that day, finally the Dark Master has fallen and peace is brought back to the world."

Knowing most of this, Albus put the card in his pocket. That was his first card of Voldemort. Once I get sorted and in my dormitory I'm going to put this with the rest of my cards, thought Albus. The lights turned on and it was getting dark, Albus started to put on his school introduction robes. The scenery outside the window was slowing down. Albus stood up and waited at the compartment door. The Hogwarts Express came to a stop and compartment doors slid open and students started going out of the train. When Albus was outside he heard a booming voice coming from the front of everybody.

"First years, this way. First years, this way." Said a giant of a man. "Come on, don't be shy! Come on, this way first years! On to the boats."

Albus followed the first years and the giant man to the boats. Al sat with his cousin Rose and the boats started floating forward. Then Albus turned to the giant man on the boat next to them. He was so big that there was no more room for anyone else.

"Excuse me, are any chance Professor Hagrid?" asked Al.

"Yes, I am, so who 'ould you be?" Asked Hagrid.

"I'm Albus, Albus Severus Potter." Stated Albus.

"You are 'Arry's son! Nice to meet you." Said Hagrid.

"Nice to meet you to!" said Al. The boats bumped up to the other side of the lake. Everyone stepped off and Hagrid told the first years to wait there. Then the oak doors opened up and a man stepped out. He was tall, slender, short dark hair, and wore a long black cloak.

"I am Professor Kalendor, your Transfiguration teacher". Said Professor Kalendor. "Please be in a orderly fashioned line and step lively. Now follow me please."

Everyone shuffled their feet and followed the tall man. They arrived to two big doors. The professor opened the door they followed him in. There were four rows of tables two on each side of Albus, each barring a crest above the table. The professor told the first yeas to stop. He went to the other room and came back. He set down a three-legged stool then he placed a hat ontop of it. Al knew what the hat was and knew its purpose. The hat on the stool was the Sorting Hat.


End file.
